Bridezilla
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: What happens when Katie is engaged to John Cena? She thinks that she can make the wedding plans by herself and now she is turning into a bridezilla. [[ Katie's Diary POV ]]


Author's Notes:

Haaaaaaaaaaah. I'm back, bitch. I wanted to do this. I thought of it when I was in the shower. I thought of.. Well, Cena. XD HAAAAA. I wanted to kind of do a thing where it was in the view of his girlfriend; a made-up named Katie; enjoy, bbeeeeeoooottccch..

It's like, MTV's Diary. It's diary entries. Enjoyy. I'm writing more than one. It's all in first person, you hate that? Fuck you.

This starts three weeks, fourth of July, before the Great American Bash; 2007 where Cena is against Lashley. Blog on Myspace.

Katiekinssss posed a blog on:

1:15 AM; Thursday, July 2nd

Tampa, Florida

Katie here! I'm here at home, John was out with Randy tonight which is fine with me, I mean.. I could care less. I wanted to have a night by myself anyway. But, of course, that really didn't last long! Randy and John came home about fifteen minutes ago and now they're fighting each other in RAW vs. SmackDown! Yeah, the only way I know that is because Johnny just ran upstairs and grabbed his title before jogging downstairs screaming that the Champ was indeed, in the house.

I love it and as crazy as John is, I wouldn't have him any other way.

Of course he wasn't like this when we met. He was only on SmackDown every now and then, and he sure wasn't as cocky when Randy would come over and play video games.

But it was fun back then, really.

Well, gonna go now.

Katiekinssss posted a blog on:

1:37 AM; Thursday, July 3nd

Tampa, Florida

So, after Randy got his ass kicked, he challenged Cena to a Beat the Clock competition on the game and of course, John agreed. Now, I'm sitting on the couch with my laptop; secretly admiring John's features on his face as he would bit his bottom lip as he'd attempt to put Randy in the patented STFU, or how his face would scrunch up when he'd press 'x' repetitively so he'd be able to get up and continue trying to beat up the Legend Killer, who was now cackling to the left of him.

Randy has been our best friend since we started dating a few years back. Randy's persona off the stage and ring was different; a complete 180. He was kind, wanting to make sure that everyone around him was content before beginning to enjoy himself. But when he was playing video games, he would tap into the ass Randy Orton that his fans loved.

"Katie," he says as I turn my head to look at him. "You chose the wrong superstar to date, girl. Look," he said as he put Cena's character up in the air before trying to pin him. "I mean, he might have a beautiful body, he might have a huge fan base, he might have--" he stopped as John made himself put his shoulder up. He then complained, "Damnit, John! I was talking to Katie, or I would've won!"

John was just laughing as he paused the game and told us that he had to get himself a new beer. He leaned over to me and kissed me, leaving me with a satisfied grin on my face.

Randy watched until John was gone, before he winked at me, putting his finger on his lips before unpausing the game and pinning John, 1...2...3, and cheering loudly as Randy's theme music began to play on the television.

Lets just say that John wasn't happy about this when he came back, seeing the video game on the main menu. He shook his head and sat down, now leaning against the couch on the floor, his hat covered head a few inches away from my legs.

Just another night in the Cena house here in Tampa.

------

Katiekinssss posted a blog on:

3:28 PM Thursday, July 5th

Happy belated Fourth of July! I hope everyone had a fun night; I know that I sure as hell did! I never really knew how much men can turn into boys at the sight of a lighter and a bunch of fire crackers. But; it was a good night.

John and I had a few people over, Randy, Matt, Adam, Jeff, Mickie, Melina, Ken, Montel, Candice, basically the entire RAW roster and a few SmackDown people. It was all in good fun. The guys were so excited that John had gone to a fireworks tent earlier on that day and also bought a lighter for everyone.

So when me and the girls were all sipping on our margaritas (Melina makes one HELL of a drink), the boys were tossing bottle rockets at each other; screaming and getting each other back. It was like watching a match in the ring because Randy & John teamed up, while Adam & Montel did as well. Jeff and Matt teamed up with Ken and they were all tossing explosives at each other.

By sundown, me and the gals were tipsy and the boys were pretty angry with the fact that the fireworks were all gone. Now, all they could do was watch as the kids next door played with their own fireworks. But since John was the kid's hero, they all got about ten more minutes of fucking around with one another and explosives.

Fireworks time was so sweet. Everyone was sitting in silence and marveling at the fireworks that were put on my the local fire department down by the beach. Adam, being an idiot started to hum 'God Bless America', and I had to stop John into rapping the words. He sat behind me and we just chilled out, listening to Adam laughing every few minutes. During the finale, everyone's eyes were on the fireworks display but John slid a ring on my finger and whispered 'Will you marry me," in my ear.

Lemme just say, Fourth of July is now my favorite holiday.


End file.
